


Someone Didn't Get The Memo

by AzureDiamond51



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically the SMP if people actually got along more, Dream Smp, Dream and Sapnap are both idiots and we love them for it, Gen, Humor, Mild non-graphic violence, Play Fighting, This doesn't tie into the lore At All, Wooden swords, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/pseuds/AzureDiamond51
Summary: After Dream accidentally wakes Sapnap up in the early morning, Sapnap playfully chases Dream through the forest. Techno joins in on the scuffle, but it seems like he may not have picked up on that the 'fight' is all in good nature.--------------Techno leaps over Dream, still lying on the ground, in pursuit of Sapnap while Dream laughs at the sound Sapnap just produced. “DREAM SAVE MEEE” Sapnap screams as he runs through the clearing, with Techno in hot pursuit behind him and Dream lying in the grass laughing hysterically.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Someone Didn't Get The Memo

Sunlight streams through the leaves of the oak trees surrounding the clearing, bathing the area in warm, early morning light. The forest and clearing are mostly silent, save for the gentle rustling of wildlife in the brush and wind through the trees. As the day begins, sounds from the settlement of thirty some-odd people start to echo through the air of people going about their day. Birds squawk indignantly and take flight as two people run through the forest towards the clearing, laughing and yelling at each other while waving wooden swords in the air.

The first to break through the brush into the clearing is Dream, mask hanging off the side of his head and hoodie hastily put on, one sleeve still bunched around his arm and lower hem awkwardly rolled up under itself. Close on his heels is Sapnap, whose hair is mussed up from sleep still, lacking his typical white headband, and still wearing his sleeping t-shirt and sweatpants from the night before. Sapnap swings his wooden sword at Dream, clipping him on his extended foot and causing him to shout out in surprise and laughter. “DREAM get back here!” He yells as Dream puts on another burst of speed, gaining a slight amount of ground on Sapnap.

Grin plastered across his face, Dream shouts back, “Leave me ALONE! I didn’t mean to wake you up!!” As Sapnap takes another swing at Dream’s back, Dream feels the air _whoosh_ behind him and he yells at the top of his lungs, “Techno, help! Sapnap’s trying to kill me!” He can’t keep the laughter out of his voice as he laughs, not expecting anyone but Sapnap to hear his playful shout.

“Hey, this is between you and me, leave Techno out of this!” Sapnap responds to Dream’s shout, taking yet another sword swing at his best friend. Momentarily distracted by leaning away from the wooden sword as he runs, Dream’s foot catches on a rock on the ground and with a surprised cry he faceplants, losing his wooden sword off to the side. “AHA, got you!!” Sapnap yells as he pounces on Dream as he’s trying to bring himself back to his feet.

Overdramatically, Dream wails, “No, have mercy! I yield! I yield!” as Sapnap starts to strike him with the flat of his wooden sword’s blade across the shoulders and chest, hard enough to smart but not bruise.

“That’s what you get for being an idiot and knocking everything over and waking me before the sun’s barely even up!” Sapnap continues to whack Dream with the flat of his sword blade, laughing as Dream raises an arm and he begins to hit his forearm instead, still not hard enough to bruise.

A few moments later, the sounds of someone crashing through the brush of the forest is heard, and within seconds Techno rushes into the clearing, stopping as he sees Sapnap laughing while hitting Dream. From Techno’s angle, Dream’s arm and Sapnap’s mussed up, untied hair blocks his view of their faces, and he doesn’t see their playful grins, nor does he notice that Sapnap’s not using the sharpened edge of the wooden sword.

Within seconds of processing the scene before him, Techno starts running towards the pair yelling, “Hey! Leave him alone!” Sapnap turns to look at the new arrival, and yelps in shock at the sight of Techno running full speed at him, an expression of anger across his face.

Sapnap practically _throws_ himself off of Dream and takes off running, discarding his sword in the grass. Techno leaps over Dream, still lying on the ground, in pursuit of Sapnap while Dream laughs at the sound Sapnap just produced. “DREAM SAVE MEEE” Sapnap screams as he runs through the clearing, with Techno in hot pursuit behind him and Dream lying in the grass laughing hysterically.

Having not seen the look on Techno’s face, Dream calls out to Sapnap, “Relax, you’ll be fine.” Dream finally works himself up into a sitting position, just in time to see Techno tackle Sapnap to the ground, a high pitched scream coming from the latter. Dream’s expression morphs into that of concern as he processes the tone of Sapnap’s scream, and then his eyes widen in shock as Techno brings his fist up in the air, ready to bring it down onto Sapnap’s face. 

Throwing himself to his feet, Dream runs towards the pair on the ground, shouting, “Techno! Stop!” Techno either doesn’t hear or ignores him, and strikes Sapnap square across the jaw. Dream can hear the strike, even from across the clearing as sprints for his friends. “Techno!!” He yells again to no avail, Techno bringing down a second punch onto Sapnap. Finally reaching the pair, Dream catches Techno’s wrist as he winds up a third punch, roaring, “TECHNO, ENOUGH.” Techno freezes in surprise, and looks up at Dream.

Techno pulls his wrist from Dream’s grip. “But you yelled for my help! You said he was trying to _kill_ you!”

“It’s fine, he wasn’t hurting me.”

Techno stares at Dream in silence for a moment before simply saying, “...heh?”

“We were just playing around, see?” Dream rolls up his hoodie’s sleeve, revealing the unharmed skin on the forearm Sapnap was whacking at with the flat of the sword blade.

“Then why’d you yell for help??”

“I didn’t think anyone would hear me!”

“Bruhh…” Techno shakes his head slowly. “I heard you screaming bloody _murder_ over here and I come running over to help, only to find you’re just horsing around?” He stands up and steps away from Sapnap’s dazed form lying on the ground, muttering, “I hate both of you nerds.” He walks away through the clearing and calls behind him, “Don’t expect my help when you’re being murdered for real.” His tone says that he’s more momentarily annoyed than anything and doesn’t really mean it.

Kneeling next to Sapnap, Dream asks softly, “Sap? Are you okay?” Sapnap just groans in response. After examining Sapnap’s quickly forming bruises, he says, “Looks like he just hit your jaw, you’ll be fine. Let’s get you back home, put some ice on it before your jaw starts to swell.”

As Dream takes Sapnap’s hand and helps him to his feet, Sapnap groans, “Oww it huuurts…”

Dream says, “Oh relax, I didn’t even touch your jaw.” Putting an arm around his friend’s back, he continues, “You’ll be fine, it doesn’t look that bad. C’mon, let’s go home.”

“Sounds good to me…” Sapnap mutters as Dream walks him through the clearing, back in the direction of town.

On their way through, Dream retrieves the wooden swords the pair dropped, and holds them in one hand. “Hey, look at it this way, this gives you an excuse to sleep through part of the day.”

“Oh yeah, like I’m gonna be able to sleep through a broken jaw.” Sapnap pouts.

Dream rolls his eyes, “Come on now, your jaw’s not _broken_ , you’re still talking just fine.”

“If you can be overdramatic screaming about how I’m killing you with a dull wooden sword, then I can be overdramatic about my poor jaw.” Sapnap cracks a slight smile before wincing in mild pain at the motion.

“You’re such an idiot.” Dream sighs.

“Says the guy who screamed for the best fighter around to help him when he wasn’t even in danger.”

“Hey in my defense, I didn’t think he’d hear me.”

“I can _hear_ Tommy yelling about the gods know what all the way over at his house right now! Of _course_ Techno could hear your screaming!”

The two friends continue to playfully bicker on their way back to town, already over with the incident that prompted the whole situation in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this little piece when I was asking a Discord server I'm in for some writing ideas, and someone suggested this idea and I liked it. This scene was fun to write, and I'm glad he suggested it, I think it turned out well! I may or may not have a more canon-based SMP fic in the works right now too... ;)
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, I'm @AzureDiamond51


End file.
